multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Order
The Order is a organization of Cell Minds similar to The Vision, although the Order directly interferes with other species' affairs. They have assisted The Vision before. Known Members Castus, the previous leader of the Order, is now retired. Nocturn is the current leader of the Order. Wisp was the librarian of the Order, but he was killed during the Battle for the Amethyst. Military Doctrine After the Battle for the Amethyst, the Order was rearranged into a very militaristic form. Nocturn is the sole leader of the order, acting as a military dictator. Ranks There are ten forms of Order Minds. *'Kaai (Kah-i) '''are the basic Order soldier, at only a few meters in radius. They have around a few thousand volts to concentrate, and are not nearly sapient. They can travel at a few thousand ''c through Hyperspace. *'Yuuki (Yoo-yoo-ki) '''are slightly more advanced, at around ten meters in radius. They have around ten thousand volts to concentrate into electric fields and electrolasers, making them hardly a threat. *'Maraai (Mar-ah-i) are far larger, although only a minor threat. They can produce million-volt electrolasers, effective lightning bubbles, small balls of electricity, and can manipulate heavy metal objects, typically measuring around fourty kilograms. They are around fifty meters in radius, can traverse into ultraspace, and are sapient. *'Rukaari (Ruk-ah-aer-ee) '''are larger, and begin to pose a threat. They produce electrolasers and electric fields equivalent to hundreds of millions of volts, and can launch small ferrous projectiles at a few km/s. They protect themself with lightning bubbles and weak repulsor fields, with a radius of around two hundred meters. *'Kuaai (Koo-ah-i) 'act as carriers, although they are barely sapient due to the lower complexity of their quantum brains. They can travel through uberspace, and can carry millions of Kaai and Yuuki with their 1km-radius. They have little defense or offense, typically escorted by Rukaari or larger Minds. *'Phraai (Frah-i) 'act as heavier Minds, doing more combat, with large weapons and the ability to manipulate dark matter to an extent. They have 750m radii, with billion-volt electrolasers and electric fields, good repulsor fields, decent repulsor sheets, the ability to accelerate 1kg projectiles to .1''c ''(equivalent to 107 kilotons of TNT), cold plasma fields, and strong magnetic fields. They can access uberspace. *'Kuruu (Kur-oo-yoo) 'are quite powerful, with very good dark matter manipulation. They have 2km radii, with powerful repulsor fields and sheets, electrolasers reaching up into the hundreds of billions of volts, manipulation of 10-ton projectiles at .1c (equivalent to around 1 gigaton of TNT), the ability to electrify small ships to the point of destruction, and use good repulsor fields and sheets as well as cold plasma fields. *'Akuui (Ak-oo-yoo-i) 'are extremely powerful, and quite a step up from the Kuruu. Although they are only 2.5km in radius, their brain and weaponry are far more complex. They have electrolasers equivalent to tens of trillions of volts, as well as large lightning bubbles, repulsor fields and sheets, acceleration of 1000-ton projectiles to .9''c ''(equivalent to around 27 teratons of TNT), lightning spheres equivalent to tens of trillions of amperes, and electrification of 25km ships to destruction. *'Nraai (Nrah-i) 'are the second most powerful Order soldiers, much like Free Mind Pentos. They are 15km in radius, making them extremely hard to produce in a Cell Mind fashion. They have quadrillion-volt electrolasers and electric fields, lightning spheres equivalent to quadrillions of amperes, nigh-impenetrable repulsor shields and sheets, acceleration of 10000000-ton projectiles to .975''c ''(equivalent to around 750 petatons of TNT), electrification of nearly any ship to destruction, vaporization of asteroids, dissapation of atmospheres, melting of the upper layers of the crust, and accelerating planets to several km/s. They are excelent tacticians. *'Kuui (Koo-yoo-i) are the most powerful Order members, much like Free Mind Exas, although not as powerful. They are each 50-70km in diameter, making them quite powerful. They have electrolasers equivalent to tens to hundreds of quadrillions of volts, practically indestructable repulsor fields and sheets, and immense amounts of cold plasma around them. They can fire 100000000000-ton projectiles to .995''c'' (equivalent to around 19 zettatons of TNT), can smash planets or turn them to cinder, and create lightning balls equivalent to hundreds of quadrillions of amperes. They can accelerate stars to many km/s, and can force planets to relativistic velocities. Chain of Command These forms each have their own units, each larger than the last. *Kaiyuuki - 1000 Minds. Led by a Yuuki or lower. *Msaai - 500 Kaiyuuki (500,000 Minds). Led by a Maraai or lower. *Rakuui - 100 Msaai (50,000,000 Minds). Led by a Rukaari or lower. *Kaaski - 2,000 Rakuui (100 billion Minds). Led by a Phraai or lower. *Aphraai - 100 Kaaski (10 trillion Minds). Led by a Kuruu or lower. *Naai - 5,000 Aphraai (50 quadrillion Minds). Led by an Akuui or lower. *Kunaai - 10,000 Naai (500 quintillion Minds). Led by a Nraai or lower. *Phraruui - 2,000 Kunaai (one sextillion Minds). Led by a Kuui or lower. Nocturn leads a force of 1,000 Phraruui, or a septillion Minds. This is known as the Grand Blockade. There are another 15 thousand Phraruui available for service, and another 45.6 quintillion minds separated equally into their units. Category:Organisations Category:Obeidon